


Testing

by stellar_dust



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Archaeology, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel: stealth archaeology lobbyist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a random comment!fic in my LJ.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What's this?"

"It's called a test square. Look, here's what I found - right *there* - looks Ancient to me - oh, and you can tell by the color of the dirt in *this* layer that -"

"Daniel."

"... what?"

"I thought we agreed to show the General reasons why we should *not* continue explorations on this planet?"

"Ah. Well, I, um, actually don't agree with that, Jack, exactly, you see -"

"Daniel!"

"Right. I know. Sorry. .. General Hammond! Hi! Let me show you ---!"


End file.
